


Waking Up

by Fledgling



Series: Maturity [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after being stuck between a wall and a "hard place".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff

Onlining after interfacing was always an enjoyable experience.  
His sense of touch came first. He could feel that his thighs were clean of lubricant. There was a dull, pleasant ache in his valve and on his hips. There were also fingers tracing said hips; more specifically, the dents there from the night before. The body spooning his was warm, and he couldn't help but to lean into it.  
With a pleased groan, Smokescreen onlined his optics. He yawned and stretched, arms rising above his head. Two powerful arms took advantage of this, wrapping tightly around his upper torso. Smokescreen lowered his arms, his servos grasping his companion's. Smokescreen turned his head around, meeting Optimus in a kiss.  
"Good morning." Optimus rumbled as he pulls away.  
"You can say that again." Smokescreen replied. He shuffled around, getting comfortable. Optimus reached a hand out, rubbing the edge of one doorwing. It was relaxing to both parties involved.  
"We need more mornings like this." Smokescreen mumbled. Optimus hummed in agreement. Usually, they were awoken by the shriek of alarms or had to get up early to go about their duties. However, a string of good luck had put them ahead of the game, and they could afford a morning like this. "I'd fall back into recharge again if it weren't for the fact I enjoy your company so much."  
Optimus chuckled. "You make quite enjoyable company yourself, Smokescreen." He pecked his cheek.  
Smokescreen smiled, squirming under the affection. "How long until you think the others come for us?"  
"We probably have a while still." Optimus nuzzled the side of Smokescreen's face. "Do you have something planned?"  
"Nope." Smokescreen replied, flipping over to face his lover. "Just want to spend as much time as possible in your arms. Unless you have something else you'd rather do something else?"  
Optimus smiled at his lover. He was so cute when he was content, especially with the hints of recharge still lingering. "I can think of nothing I'd enjoy more."  
Smokescreen smiled widely. He scooted closer, snuggling into his Prime's chestplates. Optimus threw an arm over him, rubbing between his doorwings. Smokescreen went limp, enjoying the touches.  
"I love it when you do that." He sighed, his engine purring softly. His doorwings fluttered softly, mimicking his statement. He rubbed against Optimus' chestplates, right over his spark. He could feel the warmth from it under his servo.  
"I am aware." Optimus mumbled, capturing Smokescreen's free servo in his own and bringing the back to his lips. "It is a pity I cannot do it more often."  
Smokescreen hummed in agreement. When they did finally crash into the berth together, they were usually too tired to do anything more than recharge. They didn't get many moments like this, let alone any time to themselves, with Optimus' duties as leader.  
"It's a shame." Smokescreen agreed. "But while I've got you here, I'm definitely gonna make the most of it."  
Optimus tightened his hold on the smaller mech, his engine giving a pleased rumble. "You and me both." His servo moved up from between his doorwings to the back of his helm, tilting it back so he could kiss his berthmate. Smokescreen smiled into the kiss, giggling quietly. Optimus chuckled in turn. One of the simplest pleasures, he had discovered in his short time with Smokescreen, was the ability to laugh for the sole purpose of laughing. He pulled out of the kiss, touching their forehelms together. He didn't get to laugh very often anymore. Smokescreen was a happy bubble of light in his life.  
"Hey."  
Optimus started out of his thoughts. "Hm?"  
Smokescreen smiled softly at him. "You're thinking to much. Enjoy the moment, ya know?"  
Optimus smiled. Another thing he loved about Smokescreen was his ability to "live in the moment" as he put it. "I apologize. I was thinking of how wonderful you make my life."  
Smokescreen blushed. "Uh, I, o-oh, um." His smile turned shy. "Okay." He said quietly.  
"It's the truth." Optimus said, tilting his face up and resuming stroking between his doorwings. "You make my life less dull. You make me see the joy in life, even when I can't see it on my own." He kissed him softly. "You make me _happy_ , like nothing else has in a long time." He kissed him again. "Thank you for that."  
Smokescreen's doorwings fluttered, a sign he was a little overwhelmed. "I... I'm not sure what I should say." He laughed breathily. "You... you make me happy too, you know. You're one of the first who hasn't just written me off as a kid. You look at me, and you see, I don't know, what you see, but I suppose you see _something_ , or else we wouldn't be here, but-" Smokescreen laughed again. "I... I love you."  
Optimus kissed him soundly. "And I love you as well, Smokescreen."  
Smokescreen gave a pleased chirp, squirming. Hearing Optimus say that always made him so happy!  
Smokescreen settled again, wrapped tightly in Optimus' arms, both half way into recharge again.  
There truly was no better way to spend a morning.


	2. Smut

Onlining after interfacing was always an enjoyable experience.  
His sense of touch came first. He could feel that his thighs were clean of lubricant. There was a dull, pleasant ache in his valve and on his hips. There were also fingers tracing said hips; more specifically, the dents there from the night before. The body spooning his was warm, and he couldn't help but to lean into it.  
With a pleased groan, Smokescreen onlined his optics. He yawned and stretched, arms rising above his head. Two powerful arms took advantage of this, wrapping tightly around his upper torso. Smokescreen lowered his arms, his servos grasping his companion's. Smokescreen turned his head around, meeting Optimus in a kiss.  
"Good morning." Optimus rumbled as he pulled away.  
"Indeed." Smokescreen purred. He could feel the heat from Optimus' panel against his back.  
One of his leader's servos glided down his plating, rubbing his interface panel as the other swept up to stroke lightly along one of his doorwings.  
Interfacing the morning after was another enjoyable experience.  
He snapped his panel back without a second thought, exposing his half-hard spike and valve to his leader's questing servos. It ghosted over his spike, running up and down a few times before going lower to his valve. Smokescreen tilted his hips into the touch, urging the fingers in. One circle the rim before easing its way inside. Smokescreen sighed.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Optimus asked, licking along the top edge of one of his doorwings.  
"Ng, always." Smokescreen purred back.  
The finger in his valve slowly started to moved, easing in and out at a slow, steady pace. Smokescreen rocked his hips with the movement, grasping at the arm the servo was attached to. A second finger joined it, pumping in and out and making a scissoring motion. Smokescreen whined and groaned, his fans kicking on.  
"Opti... Optimus!"  
"Hm?"  
"More... please..."  
Optimus circled his valve with a third finger, easing it in as well. Smokescreen arched his back, gasping. Optimus took the opportunity to kiss him, his free servo stroking over his abdomen. He pulled back from the kiss, pulling his fingers from Smokescreen's valve and pressing them to his lips. Smokescreen took them into his mouth, sucking them clean of his lubricant. Optimus groaned, sucking on his neck.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes, please!" Smokescreen replied breathlessly, grinding against him.  
He heard Optimus' panel snap back. The servo left his mouth, grabbing his leg and pulling it up and back to hook over Optimus' leg. He shifted, getting into a comfortable position. Slowly, Optimus' spike sank home. They both moaned; one at the wonderful sensation of being filled, the other at the tight heat if his partner's valve.  
They started a slow, rocking rhythm. They were in no rush; they had nothing to do this morning. Optimus traced his fingers over the dents in his hip from the night before, skimming down to dip into the space where thigh and hip joined and assault the wires within. His other tilted Smokescreen's head back again, giving him better access to his neck.  
Smokescreen cupped the back of Optimus' head, a silent urging to continue. His other moved down to his own spike, stroking it in time with their building rhythm. Optimus' servo wrapped around his, squeezing at alternating intervals. Smokescreen moaned loudly. He enjoyed this- this slow, rocking, slowly building pace- just as much as he liked it when they got rougher.  
His overload built slowly, easing up until suddenly he was spilling over the edge, body lurching and head dizzy. He cried out, light spasms rocking him. Transfluid shot out his spike and onto his plating, the berth, and their servos. Lubricant spilled from his valve as Optimus pulled out, hitting the berth and his thighs. With a gasp and a low, drawn out groan, Optimus overloaded inside of him, transfluid filling him.  
Their fans and panting filled the room. Optimus slowly eased himself out, a small rush of their combined fluids escaping as he did. Smokescreen squirmed, lowering his leg from its position wrapped around Optimus'. His hip and valve were sore again.  
"Frag." Smokescreen uttered, laughing breathily. He stretched out sideways on the berth, stretching one arm out and hiding his face in it as his laughter grew.  
"That was the point." Optimus said, amusement plain n his voice. He gently rubbed his valve, easing the soreness away. "It was good I take it?"  
Smokescreen looked at him over his shoulder. "It's _always_ good with you." He teased coyly. He rubbed the area where his hips and thigh met. "I'm not gonna walk straight for a while."  
"Good. That means I can keep you here." Optimus murmured into his shoulder.  
Smokescreen laughed, pulling Optimus in for a kiss.  
There truly was no better way to spend a morning.


End file.
